


Devil of a Night

by nsyncgrrl



Category: Music RPF, NSYNC, Pop Music RPF, Popslash
Genre: M/M, New Jersey, Scary, Slash, jersey devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsyncgrrl/pseuds/nsyncgrrl
Summary: On a trip back from Atlantic City, Joey tells JC the legend of the Jersey Devil. JC doesn't believe there's any truth to the tale until they almost hit a man on a lonely stretch of road that runs right through the Pine Barrens. When they get out of the car, however, there's no one there ...
Relationships: JC Chasez/Joey Fatone
Kudos: 1





	Devil of a Night

JC stared out of the window at the passing night and the pine trees hemming in the narrow two-lane highway, deserted at this late hour, and he prayed Joey knew where he was going. This was New Jersey, Joey had reasoned, he knew this part of the country like the back of his hand, never fear. But the last vestige of civilization JC saw had been an old rundown gas station set back in the woods a bit, just off the side of the road about three miles back, and he was beginning to suspect that maybe, just maybe, they were lost. "Where are we, Joe?" JC asked softly, glancing over at his friend in the driver's seat.

Joey frowned at the road ahead. "Jersey," he replied. Since the bright lights of Atlantic City had faded behind them over an hour ago, the air in the car between the two friends had grown strained and tense. JC wanted to ask Joey what had happened to them lately -- they used to be good together, with comfortable silences and flirty laughter and sweet kisses that passed the time away. But since the tour wrapped up, Joey had grown distant and quick to argue, and JC didn't know what he had done or didn't do to turn their relationship awry. He wanted his boyfriend back; he wanted to see Joey's eyes crinkle when he smiled, to taste Joey's lips again, to feel Joey's hands on his body. Yet every word they spoke twisted into something more, and JC found himself biting his tongue to keep from lashing out at Joey whenever they were alone. And Joey's sharp retorts and scathing replies didn't help matters any. Tonight they had gone to a club together, JC eager to mend whatever it was that seemed to be tearing them apart, and for the first half of the evening, things had gone smoothly between them. JC almost believed there was hope of salvaging their relationship. When they left the club, Joey had kissed the back of JC's neck and murmured that he wanted to share a bed tonight, for the first time in weeks, and JC's blood raced at the soft voice, the eager words, the tender kisses.

But they must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, because the city was gone, replaced with endless woods that edged closer and closer to the road with every mile they drove, and the only lights illuminating the darkness were the headlights of their own car. They had seen no one else on the road for the last half hour, and it was getting late. Joey's previous ardor seemed to have cooled, and JC didn't really want to ask if they were lost, but he was really beginning to wonder now. "I was hoping this was still Jersey," he said, instantly regretting it. The words, once spoken, were harsher than he intended, and Joey's brow creased at them.

"We're almost there, Josh," he replied, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "Just a few more miles and we'll clear these trees, I just know it."

 _Yeah, right,_ JC thought bitterly. He stared at the trees balefully and muttered, "Great. I was beginning to worry you didn't know where the fuck we were."

Joey sighed. "Josh, don't _even_ start --"

"I'm only _saying_ \--" JC countered.

"Well don't," Joey said, the hint of anger in his voice deterring any additional argument.

JC bit his lower lip and glared out the window. "Do you even know where we are?" he asked softly.

"Yes I do," Joey replied, but he didn't elaborate. Instead he clicked on the radio and began pressing the seek button, searching for a radio station to fill the uneasy silence between them.

"Well," JC sighed, "would you like to tell me?"

"The Pine Barrens," Joey said. He found a station that played hard rock music and he turned the radio up a little, his sexy voice singing along with the song easily. "The devil inside, the devil inside." He grinned at JC, winking at him. "Every single one of us, the devil inside. Remember this one, babe?"

JC laughed in spite of himself. "Yeah," he said, happy to see Joey's smile and laughing eyes. "Whatever happened to that group?"

"Lead singer hung himself," Joey said. His hand eased off of the gearshift to rest on JC's knee.

"Hanged," JC corrected. He covered Joey's hand with his, slipping his fingers into Joey's palm. "Pictures are hung, people are hanged."

Laughing, Joey said, "My bad." After a few minutes, the song drifted off and an announcer's voice filled the airwaves, citing the current temperature and the Yankees' final scores. Softly, Joey admitted, "Maybe we're a little off course."

"I thought we might be," JC said, but Joey's hand was warm in his and he didn't feel like arguing right now. "You said we were where? The Pine Barrens?"

Joey nodded. "Ever heard of the Jersey Devil?" he asked, grinning wickedly at JC.

JC laughed. "You're kidding me," he said. "You mean like the hockey team?"

"I mean like _the_ Jersey Devil." Joey stared at the road ahead and thought for a moment. JC knew him well enough to know he was warming up to a story, and he waited while Joey gathered his thoughts together.

When he couldn't wait any longer, JC prompted, "It's not the _real_ devil, you know that, right?"

"No, it's the _Jersey_ Devil," Joey said. He squeezed JC's fingers and smiled. "Legend has it that years and years ago --"

"Back when Chris was born?" JC offered, and Joey laughed.

"You're bad," he said, raising JC's hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles.

"But you love me like that," JC said coyly.

Joey nodded. "I do. I love your wicked ways."

"So, legend has it ..." JC let his voice trail off, eager to hear the story.

"Long ago there was this lady," Joey said, his eyes growing distant as he tried to recall the story, "named Leeds. Mrs. Leeds. She had a shitload of children, like fourteen or fifteen, or something like that. And she was so tired of taking care of them all, feeding them and _having_ them --"

"She should've kept her legs closed," JC replied. "Easiest form of birth control there is."

Joey nodded. "But some people just like it all the time," he said, winking at JC. "Like you."

Laughing, JC reached for Joey's crotch and cupped his thick cock through the denim of his jeans. Joey thrust into JC's hand, his eyes slipping closed briefly. "Watch the road, Joe," JC admonished, but he was thrilled to find that despite whatever tension there was between them, his boyfriend still hardened beneath his touch.

Joey slapped his hand away. "Then stop touching me," he said, but the smile on his face stayed, and when JC tried to pull his hand back, Joey held it tight. "Can I tell you this story or what?"

"Go ahead," JC said, his hand resting high up on Joey's thigh. He didn't really care about the story, but he liked the sound of Joey's voice and the way it filled the night around them, and maybe if they kept talking, they would work things out between them. "This lady had a lot of kids ..."

"And she was sick of them," Joey continued, "so when she got pregnant _again,_ she cursed the unborn child to Satan. Nine months later when the child was born, on a dark and stormy night --"

"It's always dark and stormy," JC pointed out. When Joey frowned at him, he grinned sheepishly and said, "Sorry."

"It was a dark and stormy night," Joey repeated, glancing at him before concentrating on the road again, "when she gave birth. The child was hideous, with cloven hooves and pointy horns, and a tail like a whip. It was --"

"A devil?" JC asked.

"Am I telling this story?" Joey asked, and JC nodded. "Yes, it was a devil, because she cursed it to hell, remember? She took one look at the child and fainted dead away. And before anyone could do or say anything at all, the child flew up the chimney and disappeared into the night. Ever since then it has haunted these very woods, waylaying travelers and preying on the innocent."

Even though he knew better, a chill ran down JC's spine. "We should be safe then," he said, grinning past his unease, "because we sure ain't innocent." His hand strayed to Joey's crotch again, stroking the thick erection confined in his jeans, and hoped Joey got his point.

He did. Turning towards JC, he leaned over and kissed the corner of JC's mouth, his lips warm and damp. JC closed his eyes and squeezed the thickness at Joey's groin in his hand gently, eliciting a slight moan from his lover as the car veered to the right. Opening one eye, JC saw the bare road stretch away beyond the windshield, and he ran a hand along Joey's chest, pushing him up. "Joe," he warned.

Joey kissed him again. "We're the only ones on the road," he murmured, easing his foot off the gas. The car started to slow down as Joey headed for the shoulder. "Once we stop, we can --" Suddenly a tall figure leaped out of the trees in front of their car. "Look out! " JC cried, and Joey slammed on the brakes, swerving off the road.

"Oh fuck," Joey swore, twisting the steering wheel as the car skidded along the gravel shoulder. JC covered his face as they ran into the low underbrush hugging the side of the road, branches breaking along the windshield, leaves crumpling over them in a loud crackling sound that drowned out the radio and the rest of the world. The squeal of the brakes burned in JC's ears, the seat belt bit into his chest, and he had one bright thought -- _at least he was kissing you, at least things were starting to turn around for you two_ \-- before everything went still and silent and black.

* * * *

"Josh?" Joey's voice was soft in his ear, and JC could barely hear him beneath the silence that deafened him.

"Yeah?" JC asked, afraid to move.

"You okay?" Joey's hand fumbled along his thigh, reaching for him.

JC caught the hand in his own. "Did you hit that guy?" he asked, fear thickening his throat. He had seen someone tall and dark and so damn _fast_ jump in front of the car, and then the world had crashed down around them. "Is he dead?"

"I don't think I hit him," Joey replied. He squeezed JC's hand in his and reached up to turn on the overhead light. Pale washed out light filled the interior of the car, pushing the darkness of night back outside the cracked windows. Joey looked at JC critically. There was a slight cut above Joey's eyebrow, bright red beading in the wound, and JC reached out to wipe the blood away. "I didn't feel --" He swallowed and looked at JC with wide, frightened eyes. "I don't think --"

"I don't think you hit him, either," JC replied. Joey brushed the hair back from JC's brow and straightened the thin wire-frame glasses on his lover's face. "You okay?"

"I think so," Joey said, nodding. "You?"

JC stretched his legs experimentally. The windshield in front of him was a spiderweb of shattered glass, held in place by the thick pine limbs shoved against the outside of the car. "I don't think anything's broken," he said cautiously, but his back was sore and his neck starting to ache, and he didn't know how the hell they'd ever get back to the hotel now. _Where the others are waiting,_ he thought sourly. _Probably won't even start to worry about us until tomorrow afternoon, when we don't show up for rehearsal. Fuck this shit._ "Joe?"

"Yeah?" Joey asked softly.

"Next time watch where you're going," JC said, rubbing his temple with one hand. His fingers came away bloody, and he pulled down the visor to look at his head in the mirror. Blood smeared along his forehead, but when he wiped it away, he couldn't find a cut anywhere. _Must be Joey's blood,_ he reasoned, though there was a slight knot on his head where Joey must've bumped against him as they crashed.

"I'm so sorry, Josh," Joey began, sighing. His hands shook slightly, and he placed them on the steering wheel to steady himself. "Fuck. I didn't mean --"

"I know," JC said gently, placing a hand on Joey's shoulder. "Just calm down, Joe. We're fine. Both of us are fine. It could've been a lot worse."

Nodding, Joey whispered, "Okay. I know." He glanced out at the road and frowned. "Where did that guy go? I didn't hit him. I know I didn't ..."

"I don't know," JC admitted. He tried to think of what they should do. They were in a rental car, miles from the hotel, probably miles from anywhere at all. Should they call the cops? He could almost see the headlines now. Call the guys? "Is there a car phone in here?"

Joey pointed to the cellular phone mounted between the front seats. JC looked at the cracked casing and wondered if the phone would still work. Dialing the number to the hotel, he listened to the low ring fill the car and tried to remember what he knew of road safety. Stay with the car, that was the first rule. But what if there was a gas leak? Couldn't the car explode then? Suddenly the ringing stopped as someone answered the phone. "Hello?" Chris asked sleepily.

The overhead light dimmed, and JC frowned at Joey, worry written plainly across both of their faces. "Chris?" Joey asked, picking up the phone. "Chris, we sort of ... well, there's been an accident ..." JC heard Chris's loud curse as Joey held the phone away from his ear. "Chris, calm down --" Joey started, and then JC took the phone from him.

"Chris, listen," he said, not sure what to say.

"JC, what the fuck happened?" Chris growled, and the lights around them dimmed again, casting the car with an eerie orange glow. Chris's voice grew faint. "Where are you guys?"

JC frowned at the light above them. "Chris? You're fading away, man. Can you hear me?"

"JC --" The name was a whisper in his ear as static filled the line.

"Chris?" JC called, raising his voice as if that would help. It didn't. "Chris?" Static erupted in his ear. He cringed and pulled the phone away. When he put it back to his ear, the phone was dead. "Hello?" he asked, even though he knew it was futile. "Hello? Chris?"

"Fuck," Joey whispered beside him as the overhead light winked out. "The battery's dead."

"Why the hell would the battery be dead?" JC asked, frowning as he replaced the phone in the cradle.

Joey grimaced. "We crashed the car, Josh. We're lucky to be alive." Releasing his seat belt, he blinked in the sudden darkness and tried to open his car door. It wouldn't budge. "I don't know a damn thing about cars, except that don't they explode or something when you wreck? Maybe we should get out and take a look at the whole situation."

 _And try to find that guy we almost killed,_ JC added, but he kept his thoughts to himself. Unbuckling his own seat belt, he kicked open his door and climbed out of the car. Branches snapped beneath his feet, leaves clung to his legs, and he held onto the car to steady himself. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness around him and he saw dents in the body of the vehicle, the wrinkled hood pushed back against the windshield, trapping more pine boughs against the car. Taking a few deep breaths, JC tried to sniff for gasoline, but all he smelled was the sappy scent of pine, heady in the crisp air. _Cars don't explode without a gas leak_ \-- "Joe?" he called, leaning back into the car. "I don't think it'll blow up or anything. Come on out here with me."

"My door is stuck," Joey said, and JC could hear fear creeping into his voice again. "Josh --"

"Climb out this side," JC suggested. Joey clambered over the seat and grabbed the hand JC offered him.

Stumbling out of the car, he glanced back and sighed. "There goes our damn deposit," he groaned.

"You said yourself we're lucky to be alive," JC reminded him. He wrapped his arms around Joey's thick waist and hugged him tight, trying to ward off the sudden chill that clung to his bones. "But our phone's dead, and no one knows where the fuck we are, not even _us_ \--"

Joey laughed, a rumbling sound that echoed through his chest. JC hugged him tighter, resting his head on Joey's shoulder, and Joey slipped his arms around JC to hold him close. "We passed a gas station a while back, didn't we? Maybe we can use the phone there."

JC sighed. The idea of walking down the dark, narrow street didn't appeal to him any, but they couldn't just sit here waiting, could they? "It was a few miles back," JC said, remembering the dilapidated service station tucked away off the road. "Joe? I'm glad you're here. Even though we're lost, and we're probably going to have to spend the night out in this cold, bashed up car, I'm glad you're here with me."

"You're not mad?" Joey asked. "I thought you were a little pissed. I mean, it was _my_ fault we crashed --"

JC shook his head. "We've been letting everything else come between us lately," he whispered. "If this is what it takes for us to spend some time alone together again and get back what it was that we used to have, then so be it."

Joey touched the back of JC's head, and JC raised his face to smile at his boyfriend. Joey's lips brushed his with the gentlest of touches, and suddenly JC didn't think he wanted anyone to find them anytime soon. "Come on," Joey said, pulling away. He took JC's hand in his and led him around the side of the car. Beneath their feet leaves and gravel crunched as they made their way back to the road, JC following Joey's lead. The road stretched away in either direction, lined with dark trees that rustled ominously with each breath of wind that blew through their leaves. JC tugged his coat closed around his throat and, his hand warm in Joey's, started back the way they had come, their shoes ringing loudly against the hard tarmac of the road.

"I don't see that guy anywhere," JC said, looking around. It was dark, but out of the woods he could see fairly well, the full moon overhead illuminating the empty road. He and Joey were the only people for miles around -- a hushed stillness pressed against them, the typical city sounds of traffic gone out here. "You say this place is called the Barrens?"

"The Pine Barrens," Joey said, nodding.

"Good name for it," JC muttered. Despite the trees closing in on them, there was nothing else for miles around. He hoped the station was closer than he remembered.

* * * *

"This place is deserted," JC said, cupping his hands to his face as he peered through the dusty windows of the abandoned service station. A quick glance at the prices posted on the sign proved it had been a long time since customers bought gasoline from these pumps. Joey walked around the side of the building, and JC called out nervously, "Joe? Where you going?"

"I'm right here," Joey called back. He stuck his head back around the corner and grinned at JC. "Just checking the bathrooms."

"They're probably locked," JC replied. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he shivered in the cool night air and sighed. The silence of the woods unnerved him. "Joe? I think maybe we should stay together --" He looked up as Joey approached. "Well?"

"You're right," Joey said, nodding. "The place is locked up tight." He draped an arm around JC's shoulders, pulling him close.

JC rested his head on Joey's shoulder. "So now what?" he asked.

Joey jerked a thumb at the side of the building. "There's a pay phone over there," he said. "I checked -- it has a dial tone. You have a quarter?"

"It's thirty-five cents now," JC reminded him, digging into his pockets. He pulled out a handful of change and frowned at the silver coins. "You don't have any money?" he asked.

Joey kissed his forehead and picked out a quarter and dime from JC's palm. "It's in the car," he said. "I'll pay you back."

"You don't have to," JC said, smiling as Joey led him over to the phone booth. It was one of the old booths that JC had only seen in movies and over in Europe, and the glass was smeared with dirt and grime. The accordion door stood open, and when Joey pushed his way inside, rusty hinges creaked into the night. "It probably doesn't even work," JC muttered.

Joey picked up the receiver and placed it against his ear. "Don't be so damn positive," Joey said, sliding the coins into the slot. He flashed a quick grin at JC. "Thank you for using Verizon," he intoned in a freaky imitation of James Earl Jones. "What's the hotel number?"

Reaching past him, JC pressed the number for Chris's room. Joey hummed tunelessly as he waited, his hand toying with a button on JC's jacket. "You know," he whispered, running a finger that trailed fire up JC's chest and fluttered his heart, "I was really hoping we'd be in bed by now. Naked, sweaty, pleasantly exhausted --"

"You're getting me horny," JC said, grinning.

Joey kissed JC's neck, just below his ear. "We can take care of that right here," he murmured, his breath hot against JC's cool skin.

JC laughed but didn't pull away. "Joe, we're in the middle of nowhere ..."

"My thoughts exactly," Joey purred. "We can screw out here and no one will know. Doesn't that turn you on? The thought of us doing it here, in this phone booth for instance? When will we get another chance like that?" Before JC could reply, Joey pulled away, turning towards the phone. "Hello? Yes, I'm looking for Chris Kirkpatrick."

JC sighed and thrust his hands deeper into his pockets. The thought of having sex right this second _did_ turn him on, and his cock ached fiercely at the thought of Joey's warm, tight ass. Add the cold night air, the crisp scent of pine, the rustle of leaves enveloping them. JC had to admit he always wanted to fuck outside. And this would be the perfect place, miles away from anyone or anything else --

Suddenly the tiny hairs on the back of JC's neck stood up as a chill ran down his spine. _Someone's out there,_ he thought absently as he glanced behind him, scanning the dense woods. Joey talked quietly to the hotel operator, asking if she knew when Chris left or if there were any messages, and JC stepped away from the phone booth, listening. The only sounds were the leaves and the wind, but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them. _Or something,_ he thought, frowning. He wondered if that man they almost hit was out there somewhere, even though they hadn't seen anyone else since leaving the safety of the car. He had even begun to wonder if there really _had_ been a man, or if it had just been a figment of his imagination. _If it was that,_ he thought, _then we both imagined it. And I seriously doubt that._ "Hello?" he called out softly.

"Who you talking to?" Joey asked, hanging up the phone.

JC shrugged. "No one," he admitted, watching the trees suspiciously. "You get in touch with Chris?"

"He's left the hotel," Joey replied. "Give me some more money. I'm going to try his cell."

JC came back to the phone booth, counting out thirty-five cents from the change in his pocket. As Joey dialed, JC glanced behind him again, feeling a hot, steady gaze linger on his back. He stared into the shadows that clung to the corners of the building and draped the pine trees, but he couldn't see anything. _We're the only ones out here,_ he reminded himself, frowning. _Then why do I feel like someone's out there watching us?_

"Lance!" Joey cried, touching JC's shoulder. "Hey, man. Where are you guys?" JC listened halfheartedly as Joey told their friend what had happened. Around him the night was too quiet, and he felt dread curl heavily into the pit of his stomach. _Fuck this,_ he thought, edging closer to Joey. JC wanted to leave this place, get back to the car, wait for help to arrive. He just wanted to leave right now.

Joey touched JC's shoulder, and JC jumped. "Let's get going," he whispered, throwing another glance behind him. They were still alone. "Come on, Joe. Tell them where we are and let's get out of here."

"Hold on a minute," Joey whispered back. Talking into the phone, he said, "We're at an old gas station right now. Something called Schneider's? The car's like what, two miles away?" He raised his eyebrows at JC, who shrugged. "Maybe three? We passed a sign that said Leeds' Point, ten miles, and then New Gretna beyond that."

"We were coming from Atlantic City," JC whispered.

"I told him that," Joey said, nodding. "Justin? You still there? The last road I remember was --"

"Route nine," JC replied. "We turned off the Garden State Parkway and now we're lost. The last sign I saw said nine. Tell them to hurry the fuck up."

"They're on their way, babe," Joey replied. Into the phone, he said, "Okay, sure, we'll wait at the car. Get here soon. Okay, bye."

As he hung up the phone, JC asked, "Where are they?"

"Just outside of Atlantic City," Joey said. He wrapped an arm around JC's waist and kissed him, his lips lingering over JC's own. "You sure you don't want to get in a quick one before they show up?" He pulled JC into his embrace, his other hand straying towards the slight bulge in JC's jeans.

JC pushed away, uncomfortable. "Joe, I don't think that's such a good idea ..." He trailed off, looking around them nervously.

"We're alone, baby," Joey growled, his voice low and sensual in JC's ear. His teeth nipped at JC's neck, and JC giggled at the touch. "No one but you and me and the trees. And what are they going to say?"

"I don't know," JC admitted. He liked Joey's hands, groping his crotch and waist. His fingers trailed down JC's zipper, poking in just the right places to turn JC on. Waves of pleasure trilled through his body at Joey's touch, and he moaned breathlessly into Joey's mouth as they kissed. Running his arms around Joey's neck, JC cradled Joey's head in his hands and gave into the moment.

From the far side of the parking lot, an empty trashcan tumbled noisily to the ground.

Joey's hands froze on JC. "What the hell?" he asked as JC pushed him away.

Turning towards the sound, JC watched the trashcan roll across the tarmac. Something in the hollow way it bounced along made JC's throat dry up. "It's not windy enough to blow that down," JC whispered.

"What?" Joey asked, tightening his hold on JC.

"Nothing," JC said, shaking his head. "Do you think that guy --"

"We're alone," Joey said.

JC tried again. "But that guy we almost hit --"

"I don't see him," Joey said, his voice tense. "Josh, we're alone. You and me. In the middle of fucking nowhere ..."

"Then why do I feel as if we're being watched?" JC asked softly.

Joey looked at him, a troubled expression in his dark eyes. "I don't know," he whispered. Taking JC's hand in his, Joey led the way back to the road, glancing around as they left. "Let's get back to the car, babe."

"Okay." JC stepped up the pace, and together they started down the road in silence. After a few minutes, JC squeezed Joey's hand and asked, "What's happened to us lately, Joe?"

Joey shrugged. Draping his arm over JC's shoulders, he hugged JC to his side and admitted, "I don't know. I thought you, I don't know, I thought you were maybe losing interest in me, or something. You're so distant when we're on tour."

"I'm sorry," JC said, resting his head on Joey's shoulder. "God, Joe, I want us to be the way we were before, you know? I miss that."

"You get too wound up, Josh," Joey said, sighing. Their footfalls clicked along the road and echoed off the surrounding trees. A lull seemed to descend over the world, and right now the stage and the fans and the hectic everyday life that seemed to eclipse them was gone. Nothing mattered but Joey, holding him close, and the sharp bite of the chilly air, the sweet ache in his groin, the promise of Joey's kisses still drying on his lips.

"I'm sorry," JC said again. "Just don't leave me, Joe. Tell me when I'm ignoring you. Tell me when I'm being an ass. Just please don't let me go."

"I won't," Joey promised, placing his lips on JC's forehead. "I'm glad this happened, you know? Not the wreck, and not the getting lost part, but you and me. I've been wanting this for so long now."

From somewhere behind them, JC heard a soft clomp like the hoof of a horse in the graveled shoulder. "What was that?" he asked, spinning around. The road was empty, and moonlight winked off of the soaped up windows of the gas station in the distance.

Joey frowned. "I didn't hear any--" he started, and then JC heard it again, in front of them this time. He whirled back around, fear gripping his throat. The road stretched away, their car off to one side like a discarded toy.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Joey whispered back. He started walking again, pulling JC towards the car. His steps were slow and deliberate at first, but when they heard a skid in the gravel behind them, he sped up a little. JC looked over his shoulder. Still nothing. Laughing, Joey said, "Maybe there's something to those silly legends after all, eh?"

"What?" JC asked. He frowned at Joey. "You're not suggesting ..." He trailed off, not able to bring himself to ask what Joey was thinking.

"I'm not," Joey said, shaking his head. Then he looked at JC, his eyes glassy with a dull panic that JC recognized all too well. "But would you think I'm a fool if I ran?"

"No," JC replied. Taking Joey's hand in his, he started to run himself, his eyes fixed on the car ahead.

* * * *

"I'm cold," Joey complained. They were in the back seat of the car, shivering in the chilly air. Joey sat with his hands between his legs, trying to warm his fingers. JC leaned against the door, his legs stretched out along the seat, his toes curled beneath Joey's leg. He stared at the dark trees beyond the back window and wondered if they were drunk. Did they drink at the club? He thought so but he didn't feel drunk anymore. The only thing buzzing through his veins right now was fear, fueled by exhaustion and the haunting echo of gravel that rattled in his mind like a snake. He still felt unseen eyes watching them, and he prayed the others would hurry up and find them already. "Josh?" Joey asked quietly, breaking into his thoughts. "I'm cold."

"Come here," JC said, spreading his legs so Joey could snuggle up against his body. "I'll keep you warm."

Joey crawled into the space between JC's legs and rested his head against his boyfriend's chest. JC's arms encircled his shoulders, hugging him tightly. "Josh? What the fuck was that back there on the road?"

"Nothing," JC whispered. He kissed the top of Joey's head and sighed. "I didn't see anything, did you?"

"No," Joey admitted. "But we both heard --"

"Let's not talk about it, okay?" JC asked nervously. He didn't want to even think about what they had heard.

Joey shifted in JC's arms, inadvertently leaning heavily into JC's crotch. JC closed his eyes and moaned slightly. Smiling up at him, Joey began to rub JC's stiffening erection through his jeans. "Well," he drawled, watching JC bite his lip in pleasure, "maybe we don't have to talk at all."

JC thrust into Joey's hand. "Maybe not," he whispered. He ran a hand through Joey's disheveled hair, pulling him up for a kiss. As their lips touched, Joey's tongue licked into JC's mouth with a familiarity that JC had almost forgotten. His hand squeezed JC gently, and the sound of JC's zipper was loud in the car as Joey worked it down over the bulge in JC's pants. His cool hands quickly heated along JC's hot flesh, and JC slipped further down onto the seat, hungry for Joey. "Joe --" he whispered as Joey eased his hand into the tight confines of JC's underwear.

In the front seat, the phone rang, a shrill sound that shattered the stillness around them.

Joey looked at JC, his eyes glistening his lust. "Fuck," he whispered, scrambling for the phone. JC pushed himself up and frowned as Joey answered it. "Hello?" he asked into the receiver. For a long moment he didn't say anything, and then he looked at JC and repeated, "Hello?"

"Who is it?" JC whispered, but Joey shrugged and hung up the phone.

"No one," he replied. He pushed JC back to the seat and leaned over him. "Just static. Chris is probably trying to call us but the phone's not charged, or something. Where were we?"

JC smiled. "I think we were right here," he said, pulling Joey down on top of him, his lips eager on Joey's own. Joey's hand found JC's crotch again, and after a few fumbling moments, he managed to slip JC's hard cock out from his underwear. The night air was cold against his skin, but Joey's hand was warm and kneaded him with an expert ease that made JC lie back against the seat, his eyes half-closed in desire. "Please, Joe," he whispered, and Joey's mouth closed over the tip of his dick, warm and wet. His tongue twirled down JC's thick length, his saliva cooling on JC's flesh, and JC thrust into his mouth, the harsh words and awkward moments between them dissolving as they gave into their passion for each other. "Oh God, Joe," JC moaned as Joey licked along his cock, kissing his balls. "Joe --"

Something heavy landed on the hood outside, sending a jolt through the car. Joey's lips stopped halfway down JC's dick, and he raised his eyes to look at him, the fear back in their chocolate depths. "Fuck no," JC cursed. It was probably a tree limb, broken off when they ran off the road, now settling against the car --

Glass creaked as the leaves outside pressed against the windshield, testing the cracks. JC felt his erection go limp in Joey's hand as his balls shriveled up in terror. The creaking came again, and this time he saw the safety glass bulge, one or two small squares popping out beneath the crackle of leaves and branches. They pinged off of the dashboard, tiny sounds that chipped at the tension in the car. "Josh, what the fuck ...?" Joey asked softly, his hand still on JC's cock as if he had forgotten he held onto it.

JC tucked himself back into his underwear quickly, his fingers catching in the zipper painfully as he tried to pull it up. "I don't know," he mumbled. He watched the windshield pucker again, thought he saw a hand behind the leaves, pressing to get in, to get _them,_ and his mind screamed at him to run. But there was no way in _hell_ he was leaving the car, not when something out _there_ wanted to get in at him. As he pushed Joey off of him, whatever it was on the hood leaped onto the roof above them. Hooves clicked along the metal roof, clomping around just inches from their heads. "Fuck this shit," JC growled, slipping onto the floor of the car. Joey sank to his knees beside him.

"Maybe it's a deer," he suggested.

"On top of the fucking car?" JC cried, incredulous. "I seriously doubt that." Something thin and long whipped against the window above them, and JC closed his eyes to keep from seeing it. To keep from thinking it. _Goddammit the fuck,_ he thought, trying to swallow around the lump in his throat. _You had to wreck the car, Joe, after you told me that goddamn story about the fucking DEVIL like he's alive and well and living in the woods outside of Atlantic City ... what the FUCK would he be doing in New Jersey, of all places? What the fuck would he want with US?_

The hooves clicked like high heels above them, tapping out a rattat pattern that tattooed itself on JC's brain. "Josh, I'm sorry," Joey whispered, hugging him tightly. "For everything. For not spending the last few nights with you, for yelling, for everything I ever said that I didn't mean to say. I love you. Please believe me, I love you."

"I love you, too," JC whispered. Where the hell were the others, anyway? Above them, the pacing stopped. The car grew deathly still. JC looked at Joey with wide, frightened eyes and whispered, "You think it's gone?"

The car shook as the thing on the roof jumped. The metallic ring of hooves echoed around them, and JC bit his tongue to keep from screaming out. _Fuck oh fuck oh fuck,_ his mind whispered until the word held no meaning for him anymore. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ \--

The thing on the roof jumped again, this time landing on the trunk. _It looks like Justin did in that stupid video of ours,_ JC thought wildly. It was a human shape, tall and thin but hunched down over the back of the car. Glistening eyes stared in at them, everything else draped in shadows, the moon heavy behind it. _Like Justin,_ JC thought, and suddenly it dawned on him. It was one of the guys, it had to be. Who the fuck believed in that devil shit anyway? It was one of the guys, they had driven up while he and Joey were fooling around and they didn't notice, and now they were trying to scare them. That was it. That was _it._ "It's them," JC muttered.

"Who?" Joey replied.

But JC pushed himself up, anger clouding his face. "They are so fucking dead," he growled, ire replacing the fear that ran through his blood. "Playing us like this -- what the fuck is their problem?"

"Josh," Joey said, grabbing JC's arm. When JC glanced back at him, Joey frowned. "You think it's the guys?"

"Well, don't you?" JC asked, straightening his rumpled shirt. "Don't tell me you think it's that Jersey Devil crap you were feeding me earlier. Who else did you tell that story to? Chris? He'd pull something like this. Justin?" Yeah, Justin would do it. He had been pissed earlier in the week when JC pulled that prank with the Nair in his shampoo. Lance caught it in time, but Justin was still livid about it, JC was sure. "Come on, Joe. I'm sick of this shit."

"Josh, wait," Joey called, but it was too late. JC kicked open the car door and stumbled out into the woods, his lips already humming with the words he would rain down on his friends. _You think that's funny? You think that's a fucking riot?_

The blaze of headlights cut into the night, pinning JC where he stood. He shielded his eyes with his arm and frowned, blinded. He heard the squeal of brakes and the slamming of a car door, and then Justin's voice called out, "Josh? Shit, it took us _forever_ to find you guys. Is Joey okay?"

Something brushed past JC and disappeared into the woods. As the others approached, Chris cursing their getting lost, Lance relieved they were alright, Justin talking nonstop to hide his worry, JC turned towards the woods, confused. His shoulder burned where he was touched -- _Justin,_ his mind insisted, _it was Justin, nevermind the fact that they just pulled up, nevermind the fact that Justin just climbed out of the car, it was Justin on the roof, Justin on the hood, messing with you for putting Nair in his Herbal Essences and it was him, it was him, it was HIM_ \-- "JC?" Justin asked, frowning at him. Joey climbed out of the car and hugged JC, his hands solid and real and comforting on JC's waist. "You okay?"

"Fine," JC mumbled. He stared off into the woods, but Joey had been right -- the trees weren't saying anything, not tonight.


End file.
